


Just little things

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Planning, General au, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Rhys, rhys has a serious sock problem we need to call someone hahaa, well... he thought he was LOLOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Indulgent abo. Jack thinks Rhys is pregnant because he finds some tiny socks under the omega's bed.One of my older works from a tumblr request:I just realized ive never seen anyone play up rhys' sock problem in any mpreg fics. jack smashes down the bedroom door, holding a handful of dumb skag baby socks: YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME RHYS?





	Just little things

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write back in the day xD Jack having like, a mid-life crisis and rhys being purposely obtuse AHAHA

Rhys was staring wide-eyed as Jack was standing in the bedroom doorway of the penthouse, and he was _still_ wondering how to answer the older man’s question as the alpha stared at him with flaring nostrils.

Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? Would Jack _know_ either way? What answer would he want? Could he possibly pass off–

“ _Rhys_.”

The omega was pulled from his thoughts at the alpha’s voice again. He might have shrunk down a bit further into the bed.

“I asked you a question,” the alpha pointed out. “ _What_ are _these_?” He shook his fist at the omega, hand full of not one- of course it wouldn’t be one- but _five_ pairs of baby socks in various patterns and colors. “ _Do you have something to tell me_?”

“Umm…. I um….”

“ _Are these yours_?”

“Of course not. My feet would never fit into those.”

Jack huffed out an exasperated growl through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as if to restrain himself. “You know that’s not what I meant…”

“Well I mean they’re cute right? I didn’t think pattern would matter because I mean a baby can’t tell anyways. And I think they’re really stylish and–”

“ _Rhys_.” Jack sounded at the end of his tether, patience running thin as he tried to get a straight answer out of the younger man. “Are you pregnant?”

The omega blinked at him a few times before answering in which Jack thought he might have a heart attack for the tension.

“Nope.”

Jack exhaled through his nose. “Then why the hell do you have these?”

“Why do _you_ have them?” Rhys countered back, knowing for a fact he’d hidden the offending articles well. In his room. In his own apartment.

“I found them under your bed.”

“What were _you_ doing under _my_ bed?”

“Never mind that,” Jack avoided with annoyance. “I’m asking the questions here. _Are_ you pregnant?”

Rhys sighed. “Well…Thought maybe I was. False alarm.” Jack huffed with an annoyed look at the socks to which Rhys quickly defended. “But they’re cute anyways. And I like cute things. The baby skag ones match the color scheme of…my…” He noticed the aggravated look Jack was giving him and focused more on what was written all over the older man’s face. “…well…if ever in the future… Ya know… We get a dog or something maybe….it might be cute…” He played it off like no big deal, and Jack dropped the handful of socks to join the younger man on the bed.

He pinned the omega and gave him kisses and licks and love bites, nosing along his throat and threading hands through Rhys’ hair as the younger man held onto the alpha. Jack settled his weight on the younger man and they just stayed like that several moments in silence. Rhys’ fingers were kneading Jack’s back through the alpha’s shirt, and the older man was nosing across the omega’s jaw.

Jack’s voice was gravelly in his ear, lighter than when he’d come in the room. “I’m not disappointed so much as relieved. That…was a shock I wasn’t ready for,” Jack admitted.

Rhys snorted. “It shocked me too, but then it wasn’t and… Well shopping was kind of fun…”

Jack chuckled and pet at the younger man. “That little omega brain of yours is focused on only one thing.”

“I resent that.”

“It’s okay, baby. When I have you under me I can only think of one thing too.” The younger man snickered as Jack was quickly undressing him to get access to more flesh, feeling and kissing across the younger man’s torso while Rhys’ sighs turned into moans.

Jack was scooting himself down Rhys’ body with an obvious destination as he worked to strip the younger man completely. “How about we work on it then?”

Rhys lifted his head to look down at the CEO with a confused expression; not completely deterred but not understanding the quick change of opinion. “You weren’t okay with the idea five minutes ago and now you are?”

“Not _not_ -okay with it, princess, just surprised. But the idea of breeding your pretty ass gets me hot. What can I say.” Jack chuckled as he ran a hand over the younger man’s thickening cock, making Rhys moan. “If I know the end game then I want to have fun making it with effort, you know? Handsome Jack doesn’t do anything half-assed or unplanned.”

Rhys looked down at Jack fondly, a teasing smile on his face. “Does that mean you’ll actually give me a ride to remember?” The frown the older man gave him made him laugh.

“Never heard you complain before.” The omega just shrugged, purposely inciting the alpha. Of course Jack took the bait. “Oh sweetheart, you’re going to regret those words.” He nuzzled at the younger man’s belly with his face and a warm palm, giving him a gentle bite before locking eyes with the younger man. “You’re going to be too fucked-out to shop for anymore weird socks once I’m done with you. Gonna fuck it from your mind, cupcake.”

The omega just grinned at the challenge, and an hour later when he was more putty than person, he told Jack he saw some really cute baby blankets patterned with frolicking skags and cartoony rakks that he rather wanted. Jack groaned and worried the skin of the younger man’s neck. 

Of course it would take several more rounds of fucking and kisses before he successfully made the omega forget his weird designs and plans concerning their offspring. Jack felt triumphant at the cuddly mess of an omega he’d created, and no more was said of the matter as they lounged around all weekend.

Monday morning found a baby catalogue on Jack’s desk with items circled and paint swatches for a nursery. The alpha began to wonder what kind of monster he’d unleashed when the omega showed up with a list of possible baby names and asked Jack if he could teach him how to knit.

The alpha lived in fear of what the omega would turn into once he was _actually_ pregnant. 

The CEO ended up doing a lot of stress baking that week.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
